Amour, Misere
by Alani
Summary: After a patrol one night, Javert rescues a girl from a gang of thugs. Rose falls for the Inspector and gives him an ultimatum…put the past behind him in exchange for a life. But will Javert's hunt for the ex-con drive a wedge between them? ch 6now up.
1. Prologue

**LES MISERABLES**

**Aimer la Misère**

**(Love, Misery)**

**Summary: After a patrol one night, Javert rescues a girl from a gang of thugs. Rose and Javert fall for each other and Rose gives him an ultimatum…put the past behind him in exchange for a life. But will Javert's hunt for the ex-con drive a wedge between them?**

**DISCLAIMER: the characters from Les Miserable's don't belong to me.**

**A/N: I don't speak French, I used an online translator. I hope that is the right translation for Love, Misery. If not, please let me know.**

**PROLOGUE**

**1829**

**Paris, France**

Inspector Javert stared up at the cloudless sky, the stars twinkling down at him. He often came to this spot, to gather his thoughts after a long day.

His thoughts were interrupted by loud shouting and then a scream. He hurried over towards the commotion.

He heard someone shout, " Run for it, it's Javert!" there were running footsteps and Javert could see a woman, trying to stand up. She was shaking but not crying.

" Mademoiselle?" he called to her and she looked up at him. She struggled to her feet. She was holding a shawl and her hat was askew. Her lilac dress was torn. Javert assumed she came from money, her dress certainly wasn't cheap-looking.

" Are you all right Mademoiselle?" he asked as he neared her.

" You came…just in time." She replied, her voice trembling, " They took my basket and they were going to-" she didn't finish the sentence, she didn't need too.

" If you come with me, you can make a full report. I'll catch those thugs." He promised.

**~*~**

The mademoiselle nodded and followed Javert to the police station. He lead her into a room and closed the door. He took off his hat and placed it on a coat rack and put his nightstick aside. He sat behind his desk and took out a file.

" I need your name, residence, date of birth and the full account of the incident." Javert told her, getting his quill ready.

" I'm Rose Emilie Belanger," the woman began, nervously playing with a strand of long brown hair, " I was born November 17th 1799 to Margarite and Georges Belanger. I live at 33 Opal Terrace."

The Inspector nodded filling out the form. 1799. That made her thirty years old. " And why were you out by yourself at this time of night?" he asked.

" I had been visiting a friend," she replied, " And I did not live far so I thought I was quite safe. I heard footsteps behind me and men laughing. I tried to run but they were too quick. They pushed me to the ground and took my basket. If you hadn't come when you did…"

" How many men were there? I saw two."

" Yes, there were two."

" Can you describe what they look like so that we can catch them." Javert said.

She did so and Javert thought one of the men sounded familiar. He would ask around. He finished writing the report and felt confident those men would be caught.

" Thank you," he said and glanced at his pocket watch, " It is late. Perhaps I should escort you home."

He donned his hat and grabbed his nightstick and followed Rose home. She lived in a house in the well-to-do areas. Her family came from money.

Rose unlocked the door and peered at Javert, " Would you like to come in monsieur? You can have a cup of tea."

" No, I have to get back." Javert said, " Next time don't go out walking by yourself. The streets are not safe. Not with the rioters around." He said sternly.

" Look, the least I can do is to thank you for rescuing me. So a cup of tea is in order."

Rose wasn't going to take no for an answer. Javert followed her in, taking off his hat. She lead him into a large living room and a man dressed in a suit greeted them.

" Good evening Miss…and sir. May I take your coats?" he offered. He wasn't a very tall man, he was broad-shouldered and stocky with brown hair and grey eyes.

" Thank You Jacques. Jacques, this is Inspector Javert…Inspector, this is my butler Jacques."

" How do you do?" Javert asked the man who just nodded at him, but his grey eyes narrowed suspiciously.

Rose told Jacques what happened. " Are you all right?" Jacques asked worriedly, " You don't have a mark on you…but it must have been frightening."

" It was. But the good Inspector here came to my rescue. He must have been nearby because he was rather timely."

" Would you like a cup of tea sir?" the butler asked the Inspector. Javert nodded and Rose gestured towards the chairs and settee and they sat down.

The housekeeper bought them a tea tray and Javert picked up a cup, " You have a nice home." He remarked, " Are your parents here?"

" No, they died when I was twenty. It's now just me, Jacques, and the new maid. We did have a housekeeper but she died recently."

" You don't have any other family?"

" No. I have no siblings or aunts or uncles. None that I know of anyway."

~*~

Jacques watched them from his position in the living room. He has been Rose's butler for years. He knew her life well. She was a private person and only had few friends. Friends she had known since she was a girl, she was wary of strangers. Which is why Jacques was surprised she let the Inspector into her home. Surely she knew who this man was? He made life a misery for those who brazenly broke the law. Jacques was often told how cold and unforgiving Inspector Javert was.


	2. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE**

**Author's Note: Obviously this takes place before Javert's suicide. And this fic is based on the musical, hence putting this in this section. **

Inspector Javert entered the headquarters after his patrols and went to hang up his hat when he noticed an envelope on his desk. He opened it. It was a short letter from Mistress Rose:

_Dear Monsieur Javert,_

_I am wondering if you would like to join me for dinner tomorrow tonight? Dinner is at seven o' clock._

_Kind Regards_

_Rose Belanger._

Javert sat down and thought about his answer. He got a sheet of paper and his quill. After writing his reply, he placed it in an envelope and sent it on its way.

**~*~**

The following morning, a coachman delivered Javert's reply. Jacques took the message from him and found Mistress Rose in the sitting room, scribbling on some paper. He handed the envelope to her.

" Thank you Jacques." She said, dismissing him. She unfolded the letter and was surprisingly pleased at Javert's reply. He had accepted her invitation, she had been so sure he would refuse.

" Jacques!" she called and the butler appeared almost instantly.

" We have a guest for dinner tomorrow night. I need to set a menu for the cook and have the maid set up the dining room…." She hurried towards the kitchen to find the cook making afternoon tea.

" Inspector Javert is coming?" Jacques asked frowning.

" Yes…is there something wrong?" Rose noticed his expression.

" You hardly ever have guests for dinner. You like to dine alone." Jacques said.

" Javert is a friend. Or at least a potential friend." Rose then started discussing menu options with the cook.

Much later, Jacques was setting up a tray with tea when he heard Rose shouting at someone in the dining room. Concerned, he went to see what the fuss was about.

Rose was shouting at the maid, grabbing all of the serviettes and flinging them towards her. The maid nodding, biting her lip.

" I am sorry Mistress," the maid stuttered in her broken English, " I will try again."

" This time do it better." Rose said before flouncing out of the room.

" Rose? Did Olivia do something wrong?" Jacques asked.

" She did the napkins all wrong…and the cutlery. That girl is incompetent."

" It is just a few mistakes, everyone makes them." Jacques reminded her.

" I…just want everything to be perfect." Rose said, trying to clam herself down. She was surprised at herself, she had never yelled at the servants before, " Javert is an important guest. I want him to feel welcome and at ease."

You want to impress him, Jacques thought as Rose disappeared upstairs.

Javert arrived promptly at seven o' clock. Rose took one last look at the dining room before greeting the Inspector.

Javert looked uncomfortable as she opened the door. She smiled at him warmly, " Good evening Inspector Javert. Won't you come in?" she stepped aside and he let himself in. Jacques took his hat and coat before Rose lead Javert into the sitting room.

They had a cup of tea before dinner and Rose asked him about his day. Javert didn't know how to respond. Nobody has ever asked about his day, nor cared to. He began telling her about his patrols.

" How long have you been Inspector?" Rose asked, stirring some sugar into her tea.

" For over twenty years," Javert replied, " And my title is actually First Class Inspector."

" I don't have a job…well I did, but I had to resign when my parents became ill. I looked after them full time before they passed on. I used to work as a florist but I hated it. The manager was so mean to me."

They went to the dining room for dinner and Jacques watched them from his corner, listening to every word. Rose seemed to be enjoying Javert's company and Javert still looked uncomfortable but he was talking more. The only thing that troubled Javert was Jacques. The butler had been watching him all evening.

Javert stayed well after desert and they discussed many topics. Rose was fond of reading and writing and loathed sewing, patchwork and politics. The grandfather clock chimed once and Javert was startled to realise the time. It was close to ten.

" I best be going," he said.

" Oh," Rose said, feeling disappointed. She lead him towards the front door. She surprised herself by taking his hand in hers. " Thank you for coming, I enjoyed your company." She told him as he got his hat and coat.

" Thank you for inviting me."

" I hope you come again," Rose said and before he could leave, she kissed him warmly on the cheek. Javert stepped back, flustered.

" Ah, good night then." He said and hurried out the door, walking down the road. She closed the door and turned to see Jacques staring at her.

" What?" she asked before going to the sitting room.

Jacques just shook his head. She clearly liked Inspector Javert and he was not happy. Javert was going to be trouble. He had to get him out of Rose's life…


	3. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

Claude watched the impressive mansion from his vantage point and waited until his friend returned.

" Well?" he demanded Christophe.

" She doesn't live alone. She has two servants. One maid and one butler." he reported, " And so many fine things…"

" How are we going to rob them if she has two servants living with her?" Claude wondered.

" I have an idea about that. I can get rid of the servant. She's just a slip of a girl. But that butler is another problem. He oversees everything that happens in that house. He's the boss."

The two men watched the mansion for awhile until Claude decided it was time to leave. Before they left however, a carriage drew up in front of the mansion. His eyes went wide with surprise when he saw who it was.

" Inspector Javert! What is he doing there?" he said.

" I don't know…perhaps its business." Christophe shrugged.

" Maybe. Or perhaps she has remembered us from the other night and is going to get him an inscription." Claude started to panic and grabbed Christophe's arm," Javert knows us Claude. Knows our gang. We have to do something about her."

" Stop panicking." Christophe said irritably, " I'll keep watch. You go and report to the gang."

**~**~**

The following afternoon, Claude made his way back to the mansion and was surprised to see Christophe talking to the butler…at the front door no less!

" Christophe, what are you doing?" he hissed.

" Don't panic, she's not home." Christophe assured him, " She's gone out with the Inspector."

" Oh," Claude paused, " They seem like good friends. Perhaps the Inspector has found himself a mistress!" The very idea was so ludicrous, they started to laugh. Jacques frowned at them both. He didn't find it funny.

" Claude, I've made a deal with Mr. Jacques here. If we hold up our end of the bargain, then we can take what we like." Christophe said.

" What do we have to do?" Claude demanded the butler and wondered why Jacques had become involved. Christophe must have talked him into joining them. Christophe can be very persuasive…it was how he got involved with Christophe and his gang in the first place.

" Keep the Inspector away from Rose," Jacques said.

The two men nodded. Claude took off his hat and ran a hand through his messy brown hair, " What about the maid?"

" Don't worry about her. Leave her up to me." Jacques replied. The two men departed and Jacques went back inside the house. He had a sick feeling in his stomach. Damn that Christophe. The man had blackmailed him into joining his gang. He know had to get rid of the maid and let the men rob the mansion…without Rose knowing what he was up to.

~**~

Javert and Rose strolled through the park and Javert wondered how he let Rose talk him into doing this. The park was pleasant enough, and the weather was mild. There were families around with noisy children and one almost bumped into him. He scowled at the young lad and Rose caught his scowl.

" Inspector, please do relax. This is meant to be a relaxing stroll…we are not on patrol."

" This park is crowded," Javert said as he eyed two adolescents loitering, " Couldn't we go somewhere more quieter?"

" If that makes you feel more comfortable," Rose said. He nodded and they went back to the carriage. She directed the driver to go to another park. It was smaller and further away than she had planned. It was a pretty park with a lake and a bridge. There was no one around and Javert looked somewhat more relieved. She took this moment to take his hand. He didn't let go like she thought he would. Javert was surprising her every time she saw him.

" We'll spend another hour here then go home for supper." She decided, "That is, if you would like to join me?"

He nodded. He liked spending time with Rose and getting to know her. In fact, he more than liked her but told himself not to be a fool. They were friends, that's all he wanted. He had no time for a lover. His job was his life.

They crossed the small bridge and looked out at the lake. The park was secluded and quiet and Rose could have stayed here forever. Javert let go of her hand and leaned against the bridge to look down at the water. The sun reflected of it and he could see several fish.

Then what happened next caught them both by surprise. Rose stood on her tiptoes and kissed him gently on the lips. She blushed and went to look away but he cupped her face in his hand. " What was that for?" he demanded.

" It felt right. I mean, the moment felt right." She murmured, " I'm sorry if I spoiled everything."

He didn't reply instead he pulled her into his arms and kissed her in return. It was she who ended the kiss. She smiled at him then headed back to the carriage. He followed her, cursing at himself for letting himself go like that.

~**~

Rose was afraid things were spoiled between them so she reached for his hand again and he didn't pull away. But he stared out of the window the whole ride home. When they pulled up, he turned to her, " We have to talk."

Rose nodded and started to get out of the carriage.

" I mean, here." He said, " Rose, you must know I have grown fond of you the past couple of weeks. I showed you how I felt back there and if we were to have a…a relationship," he stumbled over the word. It sounded so foreign to him. " I wish to take it slow."

Rose nodded, " And I like you too. Quite a bit actually. It is strange to have such strong feelings after only two weeks."

Javert nodded. He hesitated before leaning over and kissed her again. Now that everything was out in the open, they can move forward with nothing or nobody standing in their way.


	4. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

Jacques looked behind him as he stole into the maid's room and put the bottle on her desk. He then left the room and went downstairs.

Rose was talking to Inspector Javert in the sitting room and drinking tea. Jacques waited nearby and Miss Olivia served them biscuits and bread.

Rose got up from her chair when the room spun dizzily. Javert looked over at her and noticed with alarm that her face had turned gray.

" Are you all right?" he asked.

" I'm fine…I just feel a little light-headed," she replied. The room had gone dark which was odd considering it was in the middle of the day. Javert was talking to her but she couldn't hear what he was saying. She took a couple of steps towards him and the room grew completely dark.

Javert stood up quickly as Rose collapsed to the floor. He knelt down beside her and felt her pulse. It was weak. " Rose? Can you hear me?' Javert touched her shoulder but she didn't stir.

Jacques rushed to Rose's side and knelt down also, " What happened here?"

" She fainted. She didn't look well." Javert said.

" I'll go fetch for the doctor," Jacques said, " Take her to her bed," he left the house.

Javert carried her upstairs to her bedroom and laid her on the bed. He covered her with a blanket as Miss Olivia hovered in the doorway.

" is she all right?" she asked.

" Could you get a cold wash cloth?" Javert asked her. The maid nodded and left. A few minutes later she returned with a bowl and a wash cloth. Javert dampened the wash cloth and laid it on Rose's forehead.

Jacques returned an hour later with the town's doctor.

" How is she?" Jacques asked

" The same, "

The doctor asked the men and Miss Olivia to leave but Javert refused. Jacques escorted Miss Olivia out as the doctor examined Rose.

" Who are you in relation to Rose?" the doctor asked Javert.

" I'm her….well, we know each other." Javert replied.

" You're her beloved?" The doctor asked.

Javert felt his face go warm. The doctor smiled knowingly at the Inspector's reaction. He'd gotten his answer.

" I'm afraid I have some bad news." The doctor said as he finished his exam.

" She's been poisoned." The doctor went on, " Fortunately, it wasn't enough to kill her just enough to make her ill."

" What do I need to do?"

" Just keep her vigil. If she wakes, and is alert, make sure she eats something-soup is best. I will be here first thing in the morning."

Javert thanked the doctor who left and Javert sat down next to the bed. Who would want to poison Rose? It had to be one of the servants. Rose hadn't had any visitors lately, it made the most sense.

_Someone tried to kill Rose. A crime has been committed. When I find that culprit, I will make them pay._

Javert kept watch over Rose during the night. it was at dawn when Rose woke and found the Inspector sitting next to her bed, watching her intently.

" What happened?" she croaked. She felt terrible and also felt parched.

" You fainted. How do you feel?" Javert asked her.

She reached out for him and he took her hand in his. He leaned over and kissed her forehead. It was cool.

" Awful. Have you been watching over me all night?" Rose asked noticing the dark circles under his eyes. He nodded and he rang the bell for Jacques.

Jacques appeared and looked relieved to see Rose awake and talking.

" A bowl of soup for Rose," Javert ordered him. Jacques nodded and headed for the kitchen but was seething. Since when did _Javert _order him around?

_Javert's made himself the man of the house now, _Jacques told himself.

" I never get sick. Why did I faint?" Rose asked Javert as she sat up. Javert rearranged the pillows. She liked getting fussed over by Inspector Javert.

" The doctor said you were poisoned but it was not enough to kill you." Javert explained.

" Poisoned?" Rose stared at him, " Who poisoned me?"

" I'm quite certain it was one of your servants. Do not worry, I will search their headquarters for any evidence. A crime has been committed here and I will bring the culprit to justice."


	5. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

The next morning, Rose was strong enough to get out of bed and dress. She ate some broth and went downstairs to see Javert talking to Jacques.

" What are you doing out of bed?" Javert asked her.

" I'm feeling better," Rose answered, " Did we find out who tried to poison me?"

" Not yet, I'll be searching the servant's headquarters." Javert replied as he kissed her on the forehead, much to Jacques displeasure. It was the first time Javert had shown Rose any affection in front of other people.

" I know Jacques wouldn't poison me, he's been in my family since I was young. I trust him with my life." Rose told Javert.

Javert simply nodded and headed upstairs to search the rooms. It was in the maid's room where he found what he was looking for. It wad hard, damning evidence.

Javert stormed downstairs and showed the bottle to Rose, " Jacques, fetch Miss. Olivia."

" Olivia?" Rose was shocked, " But…" she trailed off and remembered the night she had lost her temper and yelled at the young maid. She told Javert this.

" But that shouldn't give her any cause to try and poison you," Javert said as Jacques returned with Olivia.

" Miss. Olivia, I found this in your room." Javert said holding it out to show her.

The maid went white, " I…it's not mine. I don't know how it got there!"

" Did you try and kill Rose?" Jacques demanded her.

" No!"

" This is solid evidence and found in your room." Javert took the girl's arm roughly, " You're coming with me."

" But I didn't do anything!" Olivia was near tears and she looked pleadingly at Rose, " Please Miss. Rose, I'd never hurt you!"

" I'm sorry Olivia but evidence is evidence." Rose replied.

" You shouldn't be apologising, you're the victim here." Javert reminded her sternly before leaving with Miss. Olivia, ignoring her cries of protest.

Olivia sat stonily in her chair as Inspector Javert started interrogating her. Someone knocked on his door and he barked, " Come."

His constable, Pierre, strode into the room with a frown. " I've just heard some upsetting news Inspector,"

" What is it?"

" The gang I have infiltrated are planning a robbery on Opal Terrace."

Javert looked up. That was where Rose lived. " Do know which houses they are going to rob?"

" Just the one, 72."

Javert stood up and grabbed Olivia's arm and lead her to the cell. He practically shoved her inside and locked the door.

" Let's go." Javert said to the constable and they left the headquarters.

Rose headed upstairs, freeing tired. Ever since she became ill she grew tired more quickly. Her strength wasn't completely restored yet. She just had some dinner and was ready to turn in. She took off her dressing gown and went to hang it up on the coat rack when she heard a crash down stairs . She headed for the door and was about to open it when someone pushed it open, sending her to the ground. She got up but someone grabbed her arm and twisted it behind her, making her yelp.

' Shut up!" the man hissed. She struggled but was still so weak from her illness. He tied her wrists easily and threw her face forward onto the bed.

She felt a dull thud on the back of her head. The room spun dizzily, before everything went black.

Javert and his two constables arrived at Rose's mansion fifteen minutes later. Javert prayed they weren't too late. He tried opening the door but it was locked. He heard the sound of breaking glass, one of the constables had broken a window and had crawled through it. The constable unlocked the door for them and they rushed inside. Someone barreled past Javert, but the second constable tackled the intruder to the floor and whipped him with his baton.

Javert rushed upstairs, baton at the ready and looked through the rooms til he found her in hers. She was lying face down, hands tied and with a long cut on her forehead.

" Rose?" he sat down beside her and she didn't stir. He felt for a pulse, it was strong. He rolled her over, holding her head and his hand came away with blood.

Javert went to get her smelling salts from the bedside drawers. He waved it under her nose and her eyes fluttered open. She shoved his hand away and looked up at him.

" What happened Rose?" he asked.

" There was a man…he tied me up. I thought he was going to kill me…but I blacked out."

" We arrived just in time. We have him tied up downstairs."

" There was more than one. I heard two men."

" The constables are searching the house," Javert assured her as he cradled her in his arms. " Where's Jacques?"

" I sent him to do some errands," Rose replied and closed her eyes, " My head hurts."

" let's get you to bed. You can make a report when you're stronger." Javert helped her to bed and went to leave when she grabbed his arm,

" Don't leave. Stay with me. I feel safer when you're here."

" I have to go and sort this matter out but I won't leave the house."

" No I mean, stay with me-for the night." Rose said sitting up. She leaned over and kissed him on the lips. Javert nodded and left the room.

An hour later Javert returned her bedroom. She was in her dressing gown, standing next to the bed.

" The culprit is down at headquarters now. You're safe."

" You are spending the night with me?" Rose asked.

" If you want me to."

" You must know by now." Rose said, " How much I love you."

" You…you love me?" Javert repeated.

" Yes. And my heart, my soul and my body will be yours. Always." She undid the rope to her dressing gown and it fell to the floor, along with her night gown.

" Rose!" Javert stuttered.

" I've learned a lesson tonight-life is too short. Will you make love to me?"

Javert didn't answer as she pressed herself against him. She she was clearly seducing him. This was very unlike Rose.

She went through a traumatic experience, he reminded himself and his heart thudded. He wanted Rose, there was no point in denying it. But to take advantage of her while she was in this state?

" I…I do want us to. But I don't want to take advantage of you-"

" Nonsense. If we both want this, there is nothing wrong." She said and he bought his mouth down to hers.


	6. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE**

Javert opened his eyes and for a brief moment wondered where he was. Then last night came flooding back. He rolled over to see Rose sleeping next to him. He hoped he didn't hurt her too much last night, it had been a while since he's bedded with a woman.

Rose woke and found Javert watching her. " Where you watching me sleep?" she asked sleepily.

He leaned down and kissed her without answering and she felt stirrings once again. He rearranged himself so that his body was covering hers. She put his arms around his neck and they kissed deeply, her body arching against his.

" Was I too rough last night?" Javert asked.

" No, you were fine," Rose replied, " Can I ask you something?"

" What?" Javert asked warily.

" isn't time for me to know your first name?"

" Javert is adequate for now." Javert told her and so that she wouldn't ask any more questions, he settled his mouth on hers once more.

Javert checked his pocket watch and got up out of bed. It was midday and he needed to go the police headquarters. Rose stirred and woke and watched Javert get dressed.

" Going somewhere?"

" I need to go to work," Javert answered. Rose looked disappointed.

" Can't you stay for lunch?" she asked.

" No, I have some things to do," he replied, " But I will be back."

" What time shall I expect you?" she asked. They settled on a time and Javert kissed her before leaving the bedroom. Jacques appeared and held the door open for him.

Rose had trotted downstairs and reached Javert before he could walk out the door. She put her arms around his neck and kissed him firmly, " I'll miss you." She told him.

" I will only be gone a few hours," he reminded her rather stiffly. He didn't like public displays of affections, he much preferred to keep their relationship private. He would talk to Rose about that tonight.

" Hurry back," she said before he left.

" Jacques, please send up a tray. I missed breakfast so I'm rather hungry." Rose told the butler before disappearing upstairs.

_So the Inspector is now staying over night…this has got to stop. And soon. _Jacques thought to himself.

Javert walked the streets, focused. He did not allow himself to think about his time with Rose but every now and then a thought would slip through.

" Inspector Javert!" someone called behind him and he turned to look. It was one of the constables.

" There has been a sighting," the constable told him.

" A sighting?"

" Jean Valjean, in a county, two towns from here. It would take a week to get there by coach, if you're ready to go now."

Javert nodded and headed back to the police station. He grabbed a sheet of paper and penned a letter to Rose. He knew she was expecting him tonight but this was important. This was his chance to arrest Valjean once and for all. He addressed the envelope and sent it away for delivery before driving away.

The delivery boy handed Jacques a letter, " Letter for Miss. Rose," the boy said and left. Jacques closed the door and turned the envelope over. It was from Javert. He opened it and read the letter. Javert was going away for a week due to a sighting of Jean Valjean. Jacques didn't know who Valjean was but clearly this was more important than Rose. Jacques tore the letter up and threw the scraps into the fireplace.

Rose looked at the grandfather clock in the living room as it chimed, announcing it was six o clock. Javert had not arrived yet and he was so punctual.

An hour went by and still no Javert. He was clearly not coming.

She fetched her coat and shawl and Jacques asked her where she was going.

" To find Javert. I don't understand why he isn't here." She told him, " I'll be back soon."

Jacques nodded and watched as her coach drove from the house and he smirked.


	7. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX**

Rose knocked on the door to Javert's flat but there was no answer. She tried again but to no avail. She went back to her coach and told the driver to head to the police station. She went upstairs and peered into his office but it was empty. She entered the room and glanced at his desk. Everything was kept tidy and free of clutter.

" Can I help you madam?" avoice asked behind her and she jumped. She turned around, feeling guilty.

" Oh I'm sorry. I'm looking for Inspector Javert."

" And who might you be?" the police officer asked. He was tall and looked to be in his sixties.

" A friend. He was meant to come to my house for dinner but never showed. He is usually so punctual and I got worried."

" I'm Chief of Police Franz. You must be very close to Javert if you came looking for him." Franz remarked.

" I am. Do you know where he is?"

" He is out of town. He didn't tell me why but he says it is police business. He'll be gone a week…he'll return on Friday."

" A week!" Rose exclaimed feeling angry. Why had Javert not send her a letter? Why had he deserted her like this?

" Thank you sir." Rose mumbled before hurrying away. Once she was back into her coach, she let the tears fall.

Jacques opened the door for Rose who came in sombrely. He hung up her coat and shawl and asked if she would like some tea.

" Bring it up to me," Rose said, " I'll be in my room."

" Miss. Rose, are you quite all right?"

" Javert will be gone a week….police business. He never even told me about this! Nor did he even think to send me a letter! Why did he dessert me? Does he not love me?"

" Miss. Rose, forgive me if I'm out of line here, but I never trusted Javert. And if he never said he loved you then I think… he was just using you for his own selfish pleasures."

Rose stared at Jacques appalled, " No, that's not true. You don't know Javert the way I know him-"

" Did you ever truly knew him?" Jacques asked.

That seemed to hit home for Rose. She went into the living room and sank down onto the couch. Tears brimmed in her brown eyes,

" He knew how I felt. And he didn't once return his feelings." She sighed and stood up, " Jacques, you're right. You've never let me down." She hugged him and Jacques put his arm around her slim waist not wanting to let go. Javert was a fool for leaving Rose. She would never take him back now.

" Thank you Jacques," she said and went upstairs. She crawled into bed and cried herself to sleep.

Javert got out of the coach and hurried to the front door, anxious to see Rose. He had missed her, the hunt for Valjean had been a waste of time and effort.

Jacques let him in after giving him an icy stare and Javert found her in the living room. She asked Jacques to leave then stood up. " You have some nerve coming back here." She said to him.

Javert blinked and stared at her, " What do you mean?" he asked, " What is wrong?"

" What is wrong? You go away for a whole week without even telling me and you ask what is wrong?" Rose's anger returned.

" That is nonsense, I wrote and sent you a letter!" Javert replied with surprise.

" I did not get it. I would have preferred you telling me to my face that you'd be going away."

" it was a matter of some urgency," Javert protested, " I thought you would understand."

" Well, if you would talk more about yourself maybe I would! I love you Javert, you know that and I must know how you really feel."

" I-"

" If you love me, say it. But if you don't, then all this time you've been using me for your own selfish pleasures."

" No! That's not what's been happening!' Javert was shocked at these accusations.

" Do you love me?"

Javert didn't answer, he couldn't. The words simply would not come.

" Then I guess I just got my answer." Rose said, " Just go."

Javert put on his hat, " If that's the way you feel, then I will go." He said opening the door and slamming it behind him. He loved Rose, more then she could ever know.

Jean Valjean had just cost him the woman he loved.


End file.
